The War 2
by SaMiRa RoKzZ
Summary: The story continues after The War written by EllaRose00. Leah finds tragedy and surprises all over the story. Her life is turned up into an interesting twist. Lucas, on the other hand, is desperately waiting to confess to Leah but ends up fighting with new bones in the war. Will the Cullens and the pack be successful in saving the city?
1. Chapter 1

The War 2

Leah's POV

I just couldn't say a word. Jace was revolving around the idea of changing Olivia into a monster. It didn't feel right. I remembered the time when the Volturi came to eliminate Nessie. Even now when the Volturi was scattered, it didn't seem right. I found myself sitting on a chair with my head in my hands for hours. I knew that we should keep moving as my family was searching for me, but I couldn't move a muscle.

"I think that we should keep moving." Jace said breaking the silence. I sighed and nodded. As I got up, I saw Jace pulling off the IV. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"She will be good without IV." he assured me. I just gave him a convincing smile and headed out. The world outside the hospital was just a disaster. There were drained bodies all around. My nose burnt from the scent of vampires and dead bodies in the air. My stomach churned and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to eat for a few days. Jace stood next to me with Olivia in his arms. We started moving. It was hard for me to catch the scent of my family in that nauseating air.

Both of us never said a word. Silence brought me back the memories of Lucas. I so badly wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to feel the warmth when he stood beside me. Then a few questions struck my mind. What happened when I was kidnapped? Did Lucas marry Vivienne? Where was Tabitha? I badly wanted the answers.

"Where do you think they are?" Jace asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know. I can't catch up their scent"

"So, what is it like to be a werewolf?"

"Actually, I am not a werewolf but a shapeshifter. I am the only female shapeshifter in the whole pack which makes me somewhat special. Yes, it is good to be one."

"Cool!" he muttered.

"Hmm, so what exactly happened to you?" I asked.

I could see through my corners of my eyes that he was not in a mood of saying it but then he said, "It was midnight when I heard a knock on my window. I was scared and called out for my mother. Then... I heard a few noises downstairs and I went down." He paused. "I saw my mother fighting off some vampires but I couldn't find dad. They were too strong and they...drained her completely. That was when they changed me."

I quickly dropped my stare to the ground. I was such a stupid to ask it. But then again, we both never said another word. When I looked up, I noticed that the night was beginning to fall.

Lucas' POV

We never stopped searching for her. Julian was behind me humming to himself and Nessie was beside me never relaxing her muscles, always ready for a fight. I was quite mesmerized by her and the other vampires. They were very civilized and beautiful.

My head was aching from the grogginess. I almost didn't sleep for two days. I just couldn't help it. The strong pull I felt towards Leah was not something ignorable. Even after the fight we had, I found myself stalking around her. I was fallen for her and couldn't take it back. Despite a lot of differences between us, she felt like my other half, my everything. It was because of me, she had to deal with the immense pain induced by Vivienne. If anything happened to her, I just couldn't forgive myself. Maybe death would be a better solution for it.

"Lucas, you badly need some sleep." Julian demanded. I saw Nessie nod with agreement. I scowled. That was never going to happen.

"Julian is probably right. You look like a mummy." Nessie interrupted.

"Are you two trying to get rid of me?" I asked. I sensed Nessie stop abruptly. She sighed and continued,

"Lucas, are you going to propose Leah like this? Like a complete lunatic? She would be worried."

Why are girls so dramatic? I thought. I was never going to win this one. So I just nodded and walked away in the opposite direction. I was really very tired and wanted a sound sleep but the impossible love I felt towards Leah kept me awake all the time. Ouranos now was heavily guarded. Suddenly, I felt that I was in air. The breeze was very fast and cool. The surroundings around me were a blur. I was shocked when I noticed that I was in Ouranos. I saw Julian whistling.

"Things are easy when you daydream!" he laughed. I was in front of my castle. Time-saving, I thought. I quickly made my way to my bed and slowly but calmly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's POV

I had no idea about our exact location. The night had fallen very quickly than I had expected. It was very dangerous to be alone in dark with a small kid, especially in a city full of newborns.

"Why don't we stop and take shelter in one of the buildings?" I started.

"But where?" Jace asked. I pointed to an abandoned building, at least, it was by the looks of it. It was very high and would be a bit safe than low ground. Jace nodded with agreement. He was easy to be with. He never talked too much like other kids. He kept his thoughts to himself. We stopped in front of the entrance.

"Ok, hold her and I will check to make sure it is safe." he said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. There was no way I was letting him to take the risk. The kid could lost his life. Ignoring him, I started moving forward. In a flash, he was in front of me, blocking my path.

"I move faster than you, young lady!" he said with a mocking smile. Without another word, he handed over Olivia to me and disappeared inside the building. It was like the darkness swallowed him. What if some vampire caught him up? What if he gets hurt? Would I ever be able to forgive myself? I went inside the building. I could make out the surrounding around me. To my extreme left was a lift and beside was a reception desk. To my right was staircase. Just then, a cold hand touched my shoulder and I almost jumped. It was Jace.

"Don't you ever do that again." I warned.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes, "Come on, it is clear!"

We rested in the fifth floor for a few hours. I was afraid to close my eyes. Jace sat beside me and placed Olivia's head on his lap. Even there was no hair falling on her face, he kept brushing her cheek. It reminded me of my dad. He always hummed my favourite lullaby and kissed my cheek before going to sleep. Seth would always complain about his special treatment towards me.

"Why are you smiling? Is there anything funny?" Jace asked.

"My father," I replied. My stomach growled.

He laughed, "There are a couple of stores down in the street. Go and eat."

"I am not going to leave you guys alone!"

"Hey! There is no need to be overprotective. I can take care of myself." he snapped.

"Just listen to me, the vampires there are very strong and faster than you. If they caught you, they would drain Olivia completely. Would you be able to stand it?" I threatened. I didn't think about doing it. But the boy had to understand the risk. By the looks of him, he seemed hurt. I bit down my lip. I was so harsh.

"Do you have any siblings? he asked, changing the topic. It made me like him more.

"Yes, a brother. Do you?"

"Yes, I have an elder sister, she was the one who changed me."

"What?"

"Yep, after my mom's death." he said so simply.

"What is her name?"

"Evelyn Spencer."

My stomach growled again but this time I felt the utter need to eat. I felt defeated. He was right, I had to eat. I stood up and stretched myself. My body felt a bit sore from walking all day.

"Ok, I am going for a few minutes but I will be back soon." I said.

He just nodded and kept brushing her cheek. I walked quietly in the corridors but I never relaxed my muscles. It seemed like the building was set on fire. I could smell the strong burnt metal that I could taste it on my tongue.

I brushed my against the walls. It felt rough. As I reached the ground floor, I felt the cool breeze on my skin. A shiver ran through my spine. It was unbearably cold but I knew that my body's heat would overtake it soon. I got out of the building and walked in the street. It was pleasant. For a moment, I forgot that the war had happened. It was so calm and peaceful. The moon was like the brightest spot in the dark sky.

I went inside one of the stores that were situated on the corner of the street. As I just reached the food counter, I heard a high-pitched scream. It could have ripped me alive. It contained so much pain. It took me a second to realize that it came from the abandoned building. I started to run. My body felt stiff of fear but not of fury.

Another scream broke out and I realized that it was Jace. I almost stumbled but regained my balance. Please not him, I thought. As I reached the fourth floor, I could taste a typical scent. It was not of a vampire but a werewolf's. I screamed to stop and tears when were rushing down my cheeks. My heart felt heavy with fear. My chest was aching terribly that I felt I could choke down. I kept running faster and faster.


	3. Chapter 3

The screaming never stopped. When I reached the room, I couldn't take off my eyes. Olivia was dead and Jace's one arm was already ripped off. He was trying to fight off a werewolf. But I was just staring at Olivia's dead body. Her eyes were open and they seemed very peaceful. I heard Jace screaming my name again and again but my whole body was numb. I couldn't twitch my finger. My vision was blurry probably because of tears.

At that particular time, the whole world was spinning. Is this really happening? I thought.

I closed my eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare. But then I felt paralysed. It was like my senses were cut off. I felt that I was floating in the air like a feather. Suddenly, my head became very heavy. I slumped on the ground hitting my head very hard against the concrete floor. My eyes snapped open when I caught Seth's scent. He was here fighting off the werewolf. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulder lifting me off from the ground. It was Nessie. She was saying something but I couldn't hear. My eyelids felt unbearably heavy. Is it death? I couldn't think further but drifted off to a blank and unknown world.

Nessie's POV

Leah's heart was steadily beating but she took shallow breaths. Her body's colour was changed. Maybe because of extreme fear. I never saw her like this, it broke me. To me, Leah was a bold person and she welcomed any danger willingly. It was the first time, I was scared to death. I couldn't stand if I lose a loving sister.

"Jake!" I screamed but winced when I noticed that my voice was shaking. Seth already finished the werewolf and went to phase back. Jake was beside horrified by looking Leah. I felt her shiver under my hands. Seth knelt beside her. Even if I wasn't a mind reader like my father, I could see the immense pain it caused to him.

"We should hurry, it is getting late." Jake said. I nodded and saw Seth lifting her up. As I was about to turn, my gaze stopped at a smal kid, maybe eight-year-old. He was so beautiful and angelic that I couldn't take my eyes off him. His right arm was ripped off from his shoulder socket. He was staring at a girl's body. His eyes were red but behind the colour I could sense something. In a flash, he produced something small cubical metal box. He twitched it open and then I understood what it was. A lighter. He knelt beside her and picked her off the ground. He hugged her gently and turned towards me.

"Tell her that I said goodbye!" he said. Without waiting for my response, he lit himself with fire. The fire grew big with every passing second and the boy never screamed.

I felt Jake pulling me away from the room. He yelled my name. I snapped out from the incident and started following them. None of it made sense to me. As we got outside the building, the rain had just started.

"You should better inform Lucas!" Seth said, interrupting my thoughts. Without wasting a second, I picked up my phone and dialed Lucas' number. After one and a half second, Julian picked up.

"We got Leah, we will be in the underground." I said.

"That's good, we will be there." he said and cut off.

"Jace, stay with me please!" Leah mumbled. So the kid's name was Jace, I thought. Even if I didn't know him, I felt really bad for him. The underground was now filled with humans. I had to feed myself with human food but they smelt so good that I had been avoiding the underground. As we walked silently, I couldn't help but see Seth expression. He was very depressed. His sister was his best person in his life. After their father's death, Leah took good care of him. She always took his side. I always adored the relationship between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas POV

I was standing in my bathroom, seeing my reflection in the mirror. Under my eyes, there were dark circles probably because of less sleep. I just stood there staring at my reflection while irrational thoughts crossed my mind. After I woke up, Julian told me that Seth got Leah. All the tensions which were knotted together, seemed to lose a bit. Just a bit.

In these days, Ouranos' safety was my first priority. Maybe it was a king's thing. But whatever it is, it seemed important. My people chose me instead of Julian as the king because of his transformation. Thank God, that there was no ceremony otherwise I would have gone crazy.

"Are you going to come or shall I take the honor of dragging you out?" shouted Julian. I sighed and took out my mother's ring. The ring was an oval full of diamonds balancing gracefully on the thin platinum band. I stepped out of the bathroom. I found Julian sleeping on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Let's go." I said. He saw me through the corner of his eyes and returned his back to the ceiling.

"Can I ask you a question, bro?" he asked. I shuddered when he called me 'bro'. He used to call me with that name when were kids. Now it felt totally unfamiliar. It took me a minute to realize that he was looking at me expectantly. I just gave a nod.

"Did you really forgive me?" he asked. His amber eyes asked me the same. I looked down. Of course, I was angry at him for not revealing himself to me. I cried for years and years but he didn't came. It really 'bugged' me.

"We should go. They are waiting for us." I said, trying to distract. But he knew me too well. He just sighed and got up, leaving me in the room alone. I started to leave but just then a frame caught my eye. A small photo was looking at me, trying to tell me something. It was of Leah.

Leah's POV

The background was white just white. I couldn't see further but just the same color. Curiously, I started to walk forward. I looked down at myself while walking. I was wearing the same clothes that Jace had lent to me. Jace. I failed to save him. I failed to see Olivia. Just then, I came across a wall. On the wall there was a large mirror. I walked in front of it and just stood there. My breath caught up as I saw my reflection. My eyes were devilishly red. It looked that they craved for blood. My skin was a few shades fairer. I got an uneasy feeling that I shifted into someone else skin. But it didn't matter much to me.

It was my throat. It was burning. It wanted to be soothed by blood. Human blood. My teeth stung, wanting to cut through human flesh.


End file.
